Unfaithful  Oneshot
by musical89
Summary: She's married to and loves him, yet she still runs to her lover even though she regrets it. She says she's going out with the girls even though they both know where she's really going. Can she break this distructive cycle or will she keep being unfaithful


**A /N: A One-shot I came up with. WARNING: this fic contains some HermioneXRon. If you don't like the pairing even though it is but a brief aspect of the fic, please don't read. Thank you. Even though HermionXHarry isn't really my favorite pairing, it works in this fic. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Unfaithful ~ A Hermione Granger X Harry Potter Oneshot

"I can't keep doing this. He's my best friend and you're screwing him over." He said.

She gathered her clothes and put them on quickly. She wouldn't look him in the eye, she was too ashamed to discuss her relationship with the one after she had just slept with the other.

"Did you hear me? I. Can't. Keep. Doing. This." He said slowly, deliberately. He lay on the bed naked, bottom half covered by the sheets. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath.

"I heard you." She said softly, bashfully almost. She combed her brown hair with her fingers, trying to get the knots out.

"I can't keep waiting for you to call me. I can't keep being disappointed on the nights you don't. I can't take the incredible loneliness that sets in two seconds after you walk out that door. I can't stand knowing you leave my bed and climb straight into his." He said, shaking his head. As he shook his head, a lock of ginger hair fell into his eyes. He didn't brush it back, just left it half-covering one deep blue eye.

"I know…I know-" she began to say but stopped when he started to yell.

"No you don't! You don't know! You get the best of both worlds! There's your husband works random hours but he brings home good money from his fancy ministry job. Then there's me. I work regular hours but I don't bring home as much. I'm here when you get lonely and I'm not good for anything else, right? It's just sex to you, no potential for anything else. I've known you long enough, I know how you work." He said. He shook his head, and then suddenly started screaming. "Get out!" he said to her. He got out of the bed, not bothering to cover himself.

"What? Why? What's gotten into you?" she asked.

He picked up her shoes and threw them out the front door and held it open for her. "Out. If you call me and I find out you haven't been honest with your husband, then be prepared for me to tell him for you. Because I'm done with this."

She walked out without a word. She was hurt but she knew why he'd done it. She'd been waiting for it. Expecting it.

She walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. Her hair was a mess and her high heels dangled in one hand.

The only light on was in the kitchen. She walked in to find her husband sitting on the counter. An open bottle of rum sat next to him.

His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hello, honey. Did you have a nice time?" He asked. His green eyes gleamed with happiness and love for her.

The usual guilt flooded her but she forced the usual smile. "Yes, it was very nice."

"Where did you and the girls go tonight?" He asked, playing along with the usual act they accepted and used every time she 'went out with the girls'.

"We went dancing at some new place Ginny found." She said.

"Good. I'm happy you had fun and didn't just stay in the house all night. You deserve to spend time with the girls." He said, hopping off the counter. He crossed the room and hugged her tightly. "I missed you though."

As he spoke, the stench of alcohol flooded her nostrils. This told her he had been home for a long time. He'd probably come home early to surprise her, judging by the roses left lying on the counter. He only drank when she was with her lover. He only drank because he knew. Sometimes she wondered why he never said anything, then she would realize it was better that he didn't say anything. It was easier.

The married life was the only adult life they had every known. They had their wedding the day after they had finished school. It was a big, beautiful wedding. Much bigger than she would have liked. To her, their marriage resembled their wedding – big, public, and much grander than need be.

She had started sleeping with another man almost as soon as he had started his job as minister. She had run into her lover at the ministry, he was making a delivery for his company, and they recognized each other from school. They had been friends since first year and so they went out for a drink. Then, about a week later he had owled, asking to go out for another. Soon, a drink turned into a drink and time at his apartment, and then it turned into just time at his apartment.

Her husband didn't say anything because a divorce wouldn't look good on him and his career, she assumed. But when he was holding her close like this and staring at her with those passionate, loving eyes, she believed he didn't say anything because he didn't _want_ a divorce. Because he didn't want to lose her.

"I missed you too." She said. "I shouldn't have gone out tonight." And she meant it. She regretted going to her lover. She always regretted it.

"No." He said. "I'm hardly home, you should go out once in a while." He stared at her with loving eyes, but they were eyes that also held knowledge.

She nodded silently, not trusting her voice.

He gave her a squeeze and let her go.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, take a shower, and go to sleep. We're hosting a barbeque tomorrow, remember?" he said, starting up the stairs.

She followed him, "We are? What's the occasion? Who's coming?" she asked.

"It's a sort of reunion I suppose. The Longbottom's will be there, so will the Malfoy's and the Weasley's; our generation and their children with the exception of Molly and Arthur." He said. He walked into the bathroom, "Bath or shower?"

"Shower." She said.

He nodded. He twisted the squeaky knobs and winced at the unpleasant noise, as he always did. "Have you given it some more thought?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. He brown eyes were full of sadness and confusion. "I just don't know."

"Why not?" He asked, running his fingers through his raven hair.

"Do you really think we're fit to be?" She asked. Her words said one thing but her tone said 'Do you really think our marriage is fit?'

He nodded seriously, "Yes, I do."

"You've said those words once before and they've gotten you in trouble.

His green eyes widened and he gasped, "That's not true. Do you really think that?"

"Let's be serious here. I don't know how to cook, I can't clean well, I never do any kind of housework even though I'm a 'stay at home wife'. I'm a terrible wife and I'd be a terrible mother." She said. Tears filled her eyes.

"No. You're not a terrible wife. Most witches don't know how to do any of that. That's what house elves are for. You would be a wonderful mother, you're loving and caring and understanding and kind." He said. He crossed the room and enveloped her in a tight hug.

She clung to him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." She felt her resolve breaking. She felt a need to just _tell_ him she was having an affair. A million thoughts raced through her head and then she heard a bell sound once and everything quieted.

"I-" She meant to tell him, she meant to come clean but she found herself saying something quite different. "I want a baby."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. The tears kept flowing. "And… I won't be going out anymore." She said. "I swear. Even when you're at work I'll be right here at home. Where I belong."

As his brain computed these words, he started crying as well. A smiled stretched across his face and he hugged her tighter. "Thank you." He said, voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

"No, thank you. For staying with me even though I was horrible." She said.

"I love you, Hermione." He said.

"I love you, Harry." She said.

**A/N: And, if you couldn't peice it together, her lover was, in fact, Ronald Weasley. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
